power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Enter the Nega Rangers (1)
Enter the Nega Rangers is the thirty-fourth episode of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. It starts the Nega Rangers saga and introduces the Nega Rangers, as well as Carter's father, Dana's sister, Jane Mitchell and Carter's brother, Henry Grayson. Plot After splintering away from Vexus's army, Darkonda decides to create his own faction to destroy the Rescue Rangers. When he realizes he has part of Wetiz's magic in him, he decides to create evil versions of the Rangers he called the Nega Rangers. When the Rescue Rangers discover Darkonda's plot, it's too late when the five rangers go head on with their evil doppelgangers. Meanwhile, Smytus seizes his chance to distract Tyson forcing him to abandon his friends' call for help. Story At the Beach Rescue Red rolls as she's being pushed back by a squad of Cluster bots as she's rejoined by the other Rescue Rangers as their in their fighting stances. "Man these guys are tough," Red Ranger (Angel) says as the 6 Rangers are back to back surrounded by the attacking Cluster bots. Then they scatter and keep fighting the Cluster bots hand to hand combat, and their getting the upper hand as the bots stagger back and the five Rangers are wielding their V-Lancers. "V-Lancers Spectral Blast," Red Ranger (Angel) says as she looks at the Cluster bots. The Five Rangers fire up into the air as their five beams come together and a huge V appears and they point it at the Bots and send it flying towards them as a huge explosion erupts from where the bots were standing and pieces of them fall to the ground. "We did it guys Mission Accomplished," Red Ranger (Angel) says as she looks at the pieces of Cluster Bots on the ground. On the Space ship in orbit around Earth Queen Vexus is annoyed and frustrated about what happened to her squad of bots, when Smytus shows up and bows before Vexus. "My Queen we've not been able to locate the traitor Darkonda but rest assured we'll find him my Queen," Smytus says as he looks at Vexus. "Good now leave my sight Smytus before I use you as target practice," Vexus says as she's not looking at Smytus. Meanwhile in his old lab that was destroyed by the Space Rangers led by Andros he sees that his dark Rescue Morphers are ready to be used on unsuspecting people. "Those Rangers are about to get a taste of their own medicine," Darkonda says as he holds the dark Morphers that have evil aurora emitting from them. Episode 11: Enter the Nega Rangers (1) Jane Mitchell and Henry Grayson get off the same plane as they get takes by Darkonda and get Morphers put on their wrist, then he captures Larry's sister Molly and then Daisy then Carter's father Richard Grayson. After the fight with the Cluster Bots the Rangers are hanging out at the juice bar at the high school, talking about what happened at the Beach. "Man Vexus really must be running out of Monsters to defeat us if she sends Cluster Bots all the time," Tony says as he looks at Larry, Sasha, Angel, and Heather. "Yeah that's probably the only thing she has left after we defeated half of her monsters she sent against us," Larry says as he looks at the others. "Maybe she'll give up and go away," Heather says as she looks at the others. Tony shrugs his shoulders then sees that Tyson are nowhere to be found. "Hey, Angel where's Tyson," Tony says as he looks at Angel. She shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not sure he had to go home to get some rest," Angel says as she looks at the other Rangers then her Morpher activated, and her and the other Rangers lean in to listen to what the trouble is. "Rangers we're picking up something downtown you need go Rangers," says Admiral Mitchell over Angel's Morpher and the Rangers head out to go see what the trouble is. Downtown people are running from the attackers as its revealed to be the Power Rangers, as the real Rangers show up and are shocked about what they're seeing. "Whoa that's not right," Blue Ranger (Larry) says as he looks at what he's seeing. Then the Nega Rangers pose like the Lightspeed Rangers do and then get out their Rescue Blasters in Baton mode and run towards the good Rangers as the good rangers do the same and fight their doppelgangers. Red Ranger (Angel) swings her Baton at her evil counterpart but her strike is blocked and she's hit by the evil Red Rangers Baton and then hit again and she rolls and slowly gets up holding her side as her counterpart turns it back into a blaster and she gets blasted. Good Rescue Blue Ranger (Larry) flips and then aims his V-Lancer in Blaster mode and fires at his doppelganger but his counterpart dodges and then leaps down with his V-Lancer in defense mode and swings down and then nails several direct hits and then swings sideways and drops on one knee and poses as Good Rescue Blue drops to the ground holding his side. Good Rescue Yellow Ranger (Sasha) throws a rope at her counterpart but is thrown about and then hit by her evil counterpart's Blaster's energy bolts. Good Rescue Pink Ranger (Heather) tries to hit her evil counterpart with her V-Lancer's power strike but her counterpart blocks it and then swings her Lancer and scores five direct hits and Good Rescue Pink rolls holding her side. Good Rescue Green Ranger (Tony) uses his Battle Booster 478 - Energized chops and punches but his evil counterpart blocks them and then kicks him down and uses his Nega Battle Booster's 845-More energized Punches and sends his good counterpart flying and he rolls as the others help him up. "Man these guys are powerful we need more help, Tyson come in we need your help," Red Ranger (Angel) says over her Morpher but gets no answer from him. "Your friend can't help you Rangers," Nega Red (Jane) says as she's hold the dark version of the Rescue Bird as the others are on both her right and left sides, "Unilaser ready aim fire," Nega Red (Jane) says as she pulls the trigger and the three energy beams lance out and causes a huge explosion sending them flying through the wall. "Well it looks like we defeated those goody do gooders," Nega Red says as she sees that the Rangers are nowhere to be found, as Angel is looking behind the crates and pats Sasha on the shoulder and they slowly and quietly leave the site of battle. At the Aquabase The Rescue Rover is brought up and the beaten Rescue Rangers get out of the Rover holding their sides and arms. "Guys you alright," Carter says as he joins the other five former Lightspeed Rangers. "Yeah we're find those evil Rangers sure kicked our butts," Sasha says as she looks at Carter and Admiral Mitchell. "Heather where's Angel," Carter says looking at Heather. "She went to go look for Tyson for some reason he never answered our call for help," Heather says as she looks at her father and mother. In the woods Angel sees Tyson and Smythus fighting each other then she flips over the down log and kicks Symthus in the stomach sending him into a tree and he holds his stomach as Angel is in a fighting stance. "Well till we meet again Titanium Ranger," Smythus says as he disappears back to the space ship. "Power Down," Titanium Ranger (Tyson) says as he deactivates his Morpher and looks at his girlfriend. She folded her arms and gave him an angry look at him. "Ok I know you're mad at me for not answering my Morpher but I was busy fighting Smythus," Tyson says as he looks at the angry Angel. Then her Morpher beeps again. "Angel, Tyson we've got trouble downtown," Admiral Mitchell says over the Morpher. Both Angel and Tyson run out of the woods to go and stop whoever is attack the city. Angel and Tyson are in their Ranger forms and they meet up with the other four Rangers in the Rover and they hop in and Angel drives the Rover to where the destruction is coming from, and they see the Nega Rangers back for round two as they're in their fighting poses. "Didn't you posers learn anything from our first encounter now its gonna be time for another defeat let's go Nega Rangers," Nega Red says as she and her team with their Rescue Blasters out in Baton mode run towards the six Rangers. "Let's go guys," Red Rescue Ranger (Angel) says as she gets out her V-Lancer in defense position along with the rest of the team getting their Lancers out and Tyson getting his Titanium Ax out as well and both him and Angel fight Nega Red. Both Rescue Green Ranger (Tony) and Rescue Pink Ranger (Heather) are fighting their Doppelgangers together and are keeping ahead of them with their two V-Lancers, as they both strike their counterparts at the same time sideways and then swing their Lancers upward and sparks erupt from their suits as both Nega Green and Nega Pink are stagger back. Rescue Blue Ranger (Larry) and Rescue Yellow Ranger (Sasha) attack their Doppelgangers but their getting beaten badly when Nega Blue strikes Good Blue Ranger with his Baton then puts his Rescue Blaster in the holster both Nega Blue and Nega Yellow get out their Nega V-Lancers and start getting the upper hand on the two good Rangers. Meanwhile Both Titanium Ranger (Tyson) and Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) are both fighting Nega Red Ranger (Jane) as they're keeping up with her moves but then She strikes Red Ranger (Angel) down then flips Titanium Ranger (Tyson) over onto his back then he attempts to get the upper hand but is thrown back along with Red Ranger (Angel) and they're helped up by their other team mates who got beaten by their doppelgangers. "You guys can't hope to defeat us we're stronger then you faster then you and we're better then you Nega V-Lancers Nega Spectra Blast full power," Nega Red Ranger (Jane) says as she lifts her V-Lancer up with the other four Nega Rangers fire their Lancer's energy beams and they combine into a darker more powerful version of the V-Lancers Spectral Blast and flies towards the good Rangers and a huge explosion erupts sending the team flying into the air and they're down for the count as the Nega Rangers laugh. Freeze Frame To Be Continued..... Next Time on Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue It shows the Good Rangers recovering after being beaten for the second time by the Nega Rangers at School during a cheer practice Heather finds out that Elizabeth is one of the Nega Rangers and the two duke it out while wearing their Cheering outfits. Next time Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Ending credits. Cast & Characters Lightspeed Rescue Rangers Allies Villains *Vexus **Vega **Krakus **Smythus **Cluster bots **Super Cluster Bots *Darkonda Nega Rangers Monster *None were created to battle the rangers. Trivia *Debut of the Nega Rangers. *Debut of the Nega V-Lancers and Nega Rescue Bird. *Introduces us to Carter's father Richard Grayson and his sister in law Jane Mitchell. *Introduces us to Molly Larry's sister *Introduces us to Elizabeth Nelson a high school cheerleader apart of Heather's cheer squad. Category:Episode